Dark Gambit
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *SLASH* *Logan/Remy* What if Remy was the one that was possessed by the Phoenix, instead of Jean? He desperately wants to get rid of the being controlling him, and Logan wants his lover back. But The Phoenix shows no indication of wanting to leave.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Dark Gambit

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst

**Pairing: **Logan (Wolverine) x Remy (Gambit)

**Series: **X-Men 1993 Cartoon Series. Phoenix Saga.

**Warnings: **Spoilers. Fluff. Angst. Language. Perhaps some OOC-ness from both characters. I think that is about it. I will let you know at the beginning of each chapter if there is anything more that I need to add onto the list.

**Overall Story Rating: **Mature. I'm sure something will come up that will make it mature. Maybe the epilogue. XD

**Author's Notes: **I have to say---the Phoenix Saga is one of my favorite sagas in the entire X-Men Universe. I have not yet read it in the comics, I've only seen it in the 1993 cartoon series. I am not a fan of Jean's character, but I do like her as the Phoenix. If you have not seen it, I definitely recommend it. So, after I was done watching it, I literally sat and just thought, "What would it be like if Gambit was the one possessed by the Phoenix, instead of Jean?" Thus, a new fan fiction was born. I will be using the cartoon for reference, so some of the dialogue might be from the episodes.

But since Wolverine is going to be taking the place of the worrisome Cyclops, the dialogue will be changed since he is…not as soft as Scott is. And, since Gambit is Cajun/French, Jean's dialogue won't be the same either. I will try and switch it around as much as I can. I will be incorporating some of the scenes from the show in this story. The first few chapters are all me though. So the entire plotline from the Phoenix saga in the cartoon is going to be the same, Jean is just going to be replaced by Gambit, and Scott by Wolverine. Gambit is a powerful mutant---so why wouldn't Phoenix want to inhabit his body, hm? So, I am going to write a story where Phoenix took over his body instead of Jeans. I would really appreciate some positive feedback because I really am looking forward to writing this story. I hope everyone likes it! If you don't, please refrain from leaving flames and just click the back arrow on your browser window, okay? XD Thanks!

**Dark Gambit - Prologue **

* * *

One moment he was flying.

The next he was immersed underwater.

Crashing into the cold water of the Atlantic was what brought Remy back to reality. The flames were extinguished, and now he felt completely useless. He knew he was drowning, but even so, his legs couldn't find the strength to kick him up to the surface to breathe. He was afraid of opening his eyes, for fear of seeing just how far he was from salvation. His lungs were tightening with every second that passed, throat constricting with the need to intake oxygen. He was so deprived of that luxury that he could barely think straight, so much that he couldn't even think of how to save his own life.

Gradually, his weakened body unhurriedly floated up to the surface of the water. His lids slowly parted, looking up, heart swelling when he saw just how close he was to his own rescue. Though, he doubted if he would be able to hold on to his conscience long enough to make it. The pressure in his head wore off greatly, giving him hope that his body would refuse to give up on him. As he continued to ascend, the sound of waves crashing against a nearby cliff were echoing in his ears; more so when he broke the surface. Remy sputtered as he was finally exposed to the air, reaching around to grab onto anything he could get his hands on.

When the tips of his fingers brushed a rock, he reluctantly inched closer. He forced himself to pull his body up on the rock, not caring how weak his muscles were. As if it wasn't enough that he was suffering, a wave crashed into him and resulted in him toppling over onto the hard stone, but not losing grip. Remy didn't bother to attempt to sit up as he violently coughed up loads of water that had been trapped in his lungs, head throbbing with each individual heave. Once the tremors were over, he clenched his eyes shut. He didn't know where he was, nor did he know if anyone else did.

He'd never felt so close to death. But there was something in the back of his mind that refused to let his body shut down, even though that something got him into this whole situation. Not even he could explain what was going on, because he was still trying to piece it together himself. Remy had gone from feeling so unbelievably alive, veins coursing with unimaginable power, to feeling utterly weak and fragile. He wasn't going to say that he missed the feeling…

It scared him.

There were now two reasons why he feared for his life.

One of them was hiding in his subconscious mind.

* * *

"Where is he?!"

Wolverine slammed his fists angrily down on the control console in front of him, making a fellow teammate beside him jump in surprise. Beast, as well as everyone else present on the Black Bird, had been listening to Wolverine's hysterics for going on a half hour. Each of them feared what Wolverine might end up doing if they didn't find his lover---and soon. No more than an hour ago, they had received the coordinates that would lead them to Remy. Within the minutes that Beast had access to them, they vanished. Remy's movements were so unexplainably erratic that Beast was having a hard time pinpointing an exact location. "I wish I had an answer for you, Logan. I am doing my best to re-locate him. We just have to have a little bit of patience."

Wolverine snarled and stood up from the co-pilots chair, fingers curling into fists. "He couldn't have just disappeared like that!" He was having a hard time trying to figure it out for himself. Something must've been wrong with the X-Jet's coordinate system. The first coordinates they received led them twenty thousand feet in the air, and then alarmingly plummeted down until the signal was absent. The only explanation Beast could think of was that Remy had plunged into the ocean, and was now so deep underwater that he was irretrievable.

"I do not understand it either." Beast added quietly and kept slowly flying the plane a couple hundred feet over the surface of the ocean. "It is very strange. Very strange indeed." It was very unlikely that the X-Jet gave an inaccurate reading, but he wasn't going to discard the possibility. The X-Jet WAS still capable of malfunctioning nonetheless. But if that was the case, it would be impossible to find Remy. He could be anywhere in the wide expanse of ocean, and trying to locate him would be liking trying to find a needle in a haystack. A very large haystack. Remy's com-badge wasn't functional either; that was another reason to worry.

Wolverine looked down at the steel floor for a long time before he finally turned around to walk to the back of the Black Bird. The team (which consisted of Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, Jubilee, and Storm) all frowned and watched Wolverine as he passed by them. Jubilee hated seeing Wolverine like this. He was usually stronger than all the rest of them, and when he was reduced to this, it made everyone else upset. "Rogue..?" She started and looked over at the brunette. "Do you think Gambit is alright?"

Rogue sighed lightly before she responded. "I sure do hope so, hun. Remy means a lot to `em and I don't think I would be able to stand seein' him upset. Remy means somethin' to all of us…" She paused and turned to look at the young girl. "But to Logan he's everythin'." Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of Wolverine losing the one he loved--again. It had happened far too many times in that mans life.

Jubilee lowered her eyelids and looked over her shoulder at Wolverine, who was sitting in one of the vacant chairs towards the back of the Black Bird. "I don't know if talking to him will help…" She mused, looking for a response from the woman sitting next to her.

"You could give it a try. It might help more than you think, shuga."

Jubilee nodded and got up from her chair, cautiously walking over to her adoptive-father. "Wolvie?" came her soft voice, afraid of him just telling her to go away or that he doesn't need any consoling. When he didn't say anything in return, she took the initiative to sit down in the seat next to him. "We'll find Gambit. I know we will."

Wolverine sighed and didn't flinch as she rest a gloved hand on his upper back. "I sure hope so, Jubes. It just doesn't make any sense to me…how could we not have found `em yet?" His tone was filled with hurt, slowly ebbing into anger. But he knew to control it as best as he could manage, especially around her.

"I don't know---but I am sure we will find him soon!" Jubilee tried to be more optimistic about it, but her enthusiasm was short lived when Wolverine didn't show any sign of altering his mood. It seemed nothing she could do could pull him out of his current depression. "You'll see."

"Yeah…I hope so." It wasn't often that Wolverine looked on the bright side of things. He knew he could always depend on Jubilee to encourage him to see a ray of hope in even the most miserable situations.

She hugged him briefly before giving a warm smile. "I'm gonna go up there with Beast, okay?"

He nodded after returning the hug and then leant back in his chair. "Don't know how much fun you'll have up there."

Jubilee laughed before she sauntered up to sit in the empty co-pilots chair.

* * *

"Logan?" Beast called to the back of the X-Jet. "I have just received information about Remy's whereabouts. I believe I may have finally located him." He did his best to hide the excitement in his voice, but it was nearly impossible when all of them had thought Remy was lost for good. It was an immense relief that he was nearby. He lowered the planes altitude until they were hovering a safe distance above the water.

Wolverine immediately got up from his chair and looked out the window, eyes scanning the surface of the ocean and the various rocks scattered along the bottom of a cliff. And sure enough, he spotted someone lying motionless on one of the stones, which was without a doubt Remy. "There!" Jubilee pointed out the window. "He's down there!" A wide smile spread across her face as she hugged the blue mutant. "Great job Beast! See, Wolvie? I told you we'd find him!"

Beast chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at Rogue, who nodded. Beast lowered the gangway and Rogue flew out to go retrieve Remy. Wolverine then quickly walked over to where the brunette would have to come flying through to get back on the plane, eagerly wanting to hold his love. He had been worried sick these past few hours, and there was no way he was ever going to let Remy out of his sight again, even though that was probably stretching it a little too far. Storm had a hand over her heart and thanked the Goddess that her brother was alright.

Within moments, Rogue flew back up and Beast raised the gangway so that the entrance was now sealed shut. Remy lay limp, but conscious in the woman's arms. Wolverine was glad to see that he was breathing and seemingly okay. He didn't appear to have any physical wounds, but he clearly showed exhaustion. "Remy--!" Wolverine went to retrieve him from Rogue's arms, but Rogue took him over to one of the beds in the medical wing of the X-Jet. Wolverine growled at this, baring his sharp canines.

"He's gotta lay down! Jean---would ya mind takin' a look at---!" Rogue started but her words halted when she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

"Non, chere. Remy's fine." Those piercing red-on-black eyes looked up at her, followed by a reassuring smile. "Don't need to be checked out."

Rogue frowned. "Alright, if ya say so shuga. Let me just get ya a blanket. Don't know how long ya been laying out there---sure enough that water can't be warm." If his clothes were completely soaked by the cold water, she was surprised he wasn't sick. There was no discoloration to his skin, which was a good sign that it would probably stay that way. She reached into an overhead bin and pulled out a soft, cotton blanket and laid it over Remy. "Ya need anything I will just be right over there, okay?"

"Oui, chere. But I t'ink Logan's got it handled from here." Remy smiled as Wolverine walked up behind the brunette and nodded, Rogue taking that as a cue to leave. "Hello, Logan." His smile only widened when Wolverine's gloved hand took his own bare one.

Wolverine took a seat on the edge of the bed and removed his mask, fully exposing his face for his beloved Cajun. Worry was still present on his features, as well as relief. "Hey, darlin'." he replied, letting his thumb trail slowly over Remy's knuckles. "Don't ya ever…and I mean ever make me worry like that again. Or I might just have to kill ya myself."

Remy mustered a weak chuckle and looked up fondly at his lover. "Jus' as long as I'm dyin' by y' hands, cher."

Wolverine smirked in response and leaned down, their faces a mere few inches apart. "I see ya still managed to keep track of this…" he lifted Remy's hand to eye level and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. A gold band was on the man's ring finger, and Logan had one to match (it was currently hidden under his glove). Even though they couldn't legally get married, this symbolized their relationship on a whole other level. Logan had come to realize that Remy was the most significant thing in his life and he would be absolutely nothing without him. This was his way of bonding them together, as marriage would for a man and a woman.

"O' course. I promised myself dat I would neva again lose da t'ings dat are most important to me." Remy eyed the ring and smiled. When Logan gave it to him, it came as a big surprise. He'd never expected Logan to be that type of person, but behind closed doors, Logan was very much into romance. That was something Remy didn't have any problem with. Though, sometimes he didn't mind the animal that he was. "Dis is no exception."

Wolverine closed the gap between their lips, still keeping a firm hold on Remy's hand. Despite the fact that they were only separated for a few hours, it might as well have been an eternity. This had been the worst few hours of Logan's entire relationship with Remy. Not knowing if the one you love is okay or not is the most heart-wrenching feeling in the world. "So…" Wolverine started once the kiss ended. "What happened to ya?"

Remy frowned. "I don't know. I wish I could tell y', cher." That was the truth. He couldn't even begin to explain what happened. It was still a mystery to him. "I was in da air…and da next t'ing I knew I was drownin'. Managed to get up to da surface in time. Den I just reached for da thing nearest to me and stayed dere…couple hours later y' guys showed up."

"I'm sorry it wasn't sooner." Wolverine whispered against his lips and furrowed his brows. He was angry that he made Remy wait so long for him to come to his rescue. "But I'm just glad yer alright." Wrapping the blanket around Remy a bit tighter, he kissed his forehead.

Remy closed his eyes and sighed. "Oui…I'm fine."

**-End of Prologue-**

**Author's Notes: **Holy. Crap. I seriously must have rewritten this chapter ten times in the past week! Every night for the past week---I vowed that I would finish this Prologue and it never happened! XD Now, I am so glad that I finally finished it. The first few drafts were half as long as the final outcome. I am going to make these chapters a bit longer than the length I normally make the chapters of my stories. Of course, even if this chapter seems short, remember it is just a prologue. Hopefully, I will be able to make them longer in the ACTUAL chapters. I'm sure I will manage it somehow. In the meantime, positive reviews are much appreciated. This prologue as well as the first three chapters are entirely made up by me, and chapter four it where it starts to pick up on the Phoenix Saga storyline. Thanks for reading!

P.S. Never again…will I write a Prologue. XD It was by far---the hardest thing I have ever had to write! I have never started over so many times on one document. Maybe it was because I hadn't outlined it beforehand and pretty much just went with the flow. Who knows? I'm just glad I got it done.


	2. Chapter 1

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I guess I will just say mature, to be safe. As for warnings, there might be some language. There is minor fluff. That's all I can really think of at the moment.

**Author's Notes: **Wow, I am so sorry with how long it has taken me to update this story. I have been busy with more things that I thought. School has started back up again, and I also got a job. It is pretty hard to balance both things (especially when you have crazy hours). I barely have any time to do homework as it is, so it is hard to try and fit in some time to write. But I do try my best. In the meantime, I have thought of a lot of different plots that I am eagerly going to write, and I have encountered yet another character that I would like to write for in the future. The Punisher. I don't think he gets enough love. J XD But I have yet to think of a plot for him, and I have yet to decide who he would be paired with. I am leaning towards Iron Man, ever since I read this one fan fiction. Anyways, enough of my ranting. Enjoy. Positive feedback is much appreciated.

**NOTE: **Phoenix is going to have some dialogue in this chapter. So, in order to keep things less confusing, Phoenix dialogue will be in italics. Another indicator of her speaking is that she will speak perfect English (in Remy's voice of course). She won't have a Cajun accent.

**Dark Gambit - Chapter One **

**

* * *

**

_*Two Days Later - 4:45AM*_

These past couple days have been everything but normal. What was thought to be some mere side effects of the traumatizing incident, turned out to be greatly misconstrued; something far more sinister was lurking in the depths of Remy's unconscious mind. These visions, as Remy had come to call them (but considered them to be nightmares), replayed over and over in his head. A voice was speaking to him; a voice he did not recognize. It was female, and it was filled with rage---anger laced through every word that was spoken.

After a few more agonizing moments, Remy awoke with a start, a cry being torn from his lips. He tried to calm his nerves as he stared, shaken, up at the ceiling. Listening to the soothing sound of the fan, he silently reassured himself that it was all just a dream---despite how real it felt. He just managed to cease his heavy pants as Logan rolled over to face him, propping himself up on his forearm. "Darlin'? You okay?" asked the tired mutant. It was a rare occurrence that Logan didn't have any nightmares of his own, and enjoyed any time he had in a dreamless stupor. However, if Remy was in pain (of any sort), he wanted to be conscious long enough to help him in whatever way he needed to. By no means was it an obligation. It was a preference.

Remy let a trembling hand go up and cover his (now closed) eyes as his heart rate slowed back down to normal. "Oui, cher…jus' a dream…" came his shaky reply.

Logan sighed lightly and gazed down at his boy. "Well ya been dreamin' like that fer the past three days." A rough hand went up and removed Remy's own from his face, before letting his thick fingers brush aside the sweaty locks plastered to his forehead. "They're only getting worse." The first one he had, Remy just nudged him awake from a brief tremor and was easily lulled back to sleep. The second, he had to be woken by Logan because he was constantly shifting and groaning. Now, he was reduced to screaming. "Open yer eyes…look at me."

Remy's lids slowly parted, seeing the face of his concerned lover. "Désolé…I should just go downstairs and sleep on de couch so I don' bother y'." He felt guilty for waking Logan three nights in a row, knowing the man barely got any sleep as is and spent most of his day doing rigorous training sessions, or attending to some mishaps in the city.

"Don't even about think it. Yer not goin' anywhere." Logan responded gruffly, leaning down and kissing Remy's forehead, fingers threading slowly through his silky, auburn hair. "Wanna talk about it?"

Remy shook his head. "Non. Tis okay. Don't wanna t'ink back on it anyway." He figured that telling him would only give him an excuse to worry more than he already was. A light smile tugged at the corners of Remy's lips, feeling Logan's own lay another kiss to his forehead. Whether Logan knew it or not, he always knew what to do to make him feel better.

"Well," Logan started, looking down at Remy. "You should go ahead and try to fall back asleep."

"Non…won't be able to do dat now." Sleep was something Remy felt he could easily go without ever since the nightmares started, but it was never his intention to drag Logan down with him. Now that they were getting worse, the guilt was laying on even heavier. "Y' can try t'ough."

"If you ain't sleepin', neither am I. Wouldn't be able to sleep soundly knowin' yer awake after a nightmare." Logan knew from experience how hard it was to recover from them sometimes. Remy even said it himself that he didn't want to recall what happened in the dream, and going back to sleep might result in it picking up where it left off; thus having the same affect as earlier, or worse.

Remy's already present frown deepened. "I'm sorry, cher…"

"There ain't nothin' to be sorry about."

Remy gazed fondly at his lover before he leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips, earning a pleased sigh in return. "Dere anything y' wanna do? We got a little more den an hour."

Logan smirked into the kiss. "I can think of a few things." He said back, almost breathlessly, as he felt Remy's tongue flick out to run slowly on his lower lip.

"Oh?" Remy smiled as he withdrew his tongue, feeling Logan pull him in even closer. It was now very clear to him that Logan was prepared to show him what he was thinking, because he carefully, yet quickly, pulled Remy on top of him, so that their positions were practically reversed. Still naked from the events that occurred hours prior, this sudden action easily aroused both men. All of the lust radiating off Remy made an intense heat pool in the pit of Logan's abdomen, hands wandering even lower to cup his boys perfect, round ass. "Mind showin' me what dey are?" Though, he knew he didn't have to ask.

"Don't think we have _that _much time."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Logan had been reduced to nothing but pants, eyes closed with Remy laying proudly atop him. A smile graced his features, one hand trailing up Logan's chest before allowing it to cup his cheek, thumb wiping away the sweat that threatened to drip down his brow, while his lips trailed soft feather-like kisses along his jaw. Remy's silky auburn locks tickled his collarbone, his lips suckling lightly on Logan's pulse, said male in taking a sharp breath as a result. "Y' alright, cher?"

Logan smirked lightly, finally getting his pants to cease just enough so that he could speak. "I'm surprised yer not passed out." If he didn't think something was unusual before, he certainly did now. Not only was he more tired than Remy, but Remy appeared to not have even broken a sweat. Thanks to Logan's mutation, he had more stamina than the average human being, thus, he could go longer in this type of physical activity. Most of the time it didn't take him long to wear Remy out. It wasn't that Logan was complaining, he just couldn't find an explanation for it.

"Y' should know betta den anyone dat it takes a lot to wear dis ol' boy out." The Cajun let a soft chuckle slip from his lips, lowering his eyelids, brilliant red on black eyes shown like fire through the darkness of the room. Slender fingers traced Logan's cheek idly, admiring how the stubble felt under his fingertips. Remy's head turned to the side, resting it on the others strong chest, listening to the now steady heartbeat drumming a soothing rhythm; soothing enough to lull him to sleep. Before his eyes slipped completely closed, they met with the clock on the bedside table, red digits reading '5:37 A.M.'. As tempted as he was to let sleep consume him, he had to speak up, knowing he would get an earful from Cyclops later if he missed out on this mornings training session, and he'd be responsible for Logan missing it too. "T'ink y' should get a shower be'fo we go?"

Logan kept his eyes shut, having no interest in getting out of bed, so any sort of task that required him to do so, he would pass on. "You go ahead." His response was soft, but his tone was still firm, as it always was. His hands moved off of Remy's waist, allowing his boy to get up and get out of bed, missing the body heat that did blanket him. He listened as Remy padded along the carpet, then the squeak of the bathroom door swinging open, not being shut. Remy usually never took a shower with the door closed, because more often then not, Logan would eventually come in and join. The door being open was basically an invitation.

The feral sighed lightly as the shower water turned on, pulling the sheets back up and over his lower half. It would take a few minutes for his stamina to be fully regained, and then he could go about his day as if he had gotten a full eight hours of sleep. He didn't know how Remy would even get through the training session, imagining how tired he must be, or was going to be, from lack of sleep as well as rigorous physical intimacy. Logan supposed that the warm water of the shower would loosen his muscles and perhaps relax him. He knew Remy needed it. He knew all too well what it was like to have nightmares almost every single night.

What worried him even more was the fact that Remy simply refused to tell him what they were about. He was acting as if he wouldn't be able to handle it. He'd been through worse shit than Remy could even begin to imagine. There was no lack in trust; Remy just didn't want him to have to carry the burden of knowing. Logan couldn't help but wonder, were the dreams really so bad that he couldn't tell him about it? Was it about something that he would be best off not knowing? The fact was, Logan didn't want to accept that his boy was having nightmares, and without knowing what they were about, there was no way he could help him.

Another heavy sigh left Logan's lips as he contemplated those deliberations even further. Despite all of this, he was glad to have Remy back with him. He didn't know what he would have done if Remy would have died that day, but there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be able to go on living. It was evident that he just about lost it on the X-Jet when Remy was declared missing, and if he was pronounced dead…no one would prefer to think about it.

Even now, Logan was angry at himself. Angry that he hadn't been able to find Remy faster than he did. They'd spent hours searching, when he should have kept him under some sort of supervision. They were on a mission. The team was _supposed _to look out for each other. When Remy's communication badge was not functional, that is when all hell started to break loose. His heart ached from the very thought of Remy unconscious, laying atop a rock in the ocean, clothes completely soaked, having to hold on to almost nothing, the fear of being dragged back into the water constantly resting on his shoulders. With the weakened state he was in, there was no question as to whether Remy would have been able to fight it off.

Just as Logan's eyes slowly began to droop shut, an agonizing cry, one that could only belong to Remy, emitted from the bathroom, followed by a sickening, loud thud. Both those sounds combined reverberated off the bedroom walls and painfully met Logan's sensitive ears. It would be no surprise if the entire second floor was awoken as a result. Within seconds, Logan bolted upright, tossing off the sheets and jumping out of bed before he hurriedly darted off towards the bathroom. "Remy!"

Logan thrust open the door, his heart racing as his eyes looked through the transparent shower curtain, to see Remy lying on the floor of the shower, shivering helplessly. The water was not cold, for the mirror was fogged up to where he couldn't even see his own reflection. Logan quickly made his way across the warm tile, pushing aside the shower curtain and turning off the water. Swirls of red flowed down the drain, staining part of the floor beneath Remy's head. "Oh, fuck…" Logan cursed softly, worry working its way into his tone as he grabbed the nearby towel resting atop the counter, lifting Remy's head first before he hoisted his entire body out of the shower, carrying him like a parent would an infant. The towel remained on the back of his head, the rest of his body dripping wet as he was lifted back into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Pulling the towel away, it was evident that the wound that had been inflicted resided on the back of Remy's head. Said males eyes slowly fluttered open, groaning softly in pain. "Darlin', what the hell happened?" Logan asked, folding the towel and placing it back in its proper spot, applying a bit more pressure than Remy would have liked, because he got a wince in return.

"I'm fine. I jus' hit m' head `s all." Remy reassured him, reaching up and resting his hand over the towel. "Slipped n' fell." He gave a nervous chuckle, not really knowing what more he could say…besides, he didn't sound too convincing. He knew Logan wasn't stupid. Eventually, he was going to figure this all out. Figure out that there was a reason behind the way he was acting…but Remy was so naïve that he was going to try and wait it out on his own, so Logan didn't get involved.

"Did a lot of damage fer just slippin'." Logan pointed out knowingly, raising a brow in disbelief. Why was Remy trying so hard to hide something from him? This whole situation was getting more and more serious as the days passed on. "Are ya okay?"

The younger mutant nodded lightly. "Oui, cher. Remy fine. Nothin' but a little scratch."

Little was an understatement. Nearly half the towel was stained with his blood. However, it seemed to be dying down now that Logan had put a decent amount of pressure on it to clot the wound. Logan tossed the ruined cloth into a nearby wastebasket, sitting on the bed beside Remy, pushing aside the hair gently to examine the cut even further. Sure enough it was nothing that a bandage and an icepack wouldn't cure. "I don't think ya slipped and fell…" He pressed on, wanting Remy to get the hint that he was not going to be able to carry out this carefree façade for much longer. If Logan remembered correctly, he heard Remy scream _before _he heard him fall.

"_You calling me a liar?" _Remy's voice raised a few octaves, looking over at his lover, crimson orbs narrowed angrily. Now, something was really out of place. Before, Remy would never dare raise his voice or even question Logan. So many different things were adding up into something big, and he didn't know what to think of it.

Logan would have said something more, but the communication badge on the end table flashed a few times before Scott's voice rang through it. "Wolverine? Gambit? Is everything alright?"

Logan looked back over to Remy, who was rubbing his forehead as if he were attempting to force a headache away. "Yeah. Everythin's fine, but we're not gonna be comin' down fer the training session this mornin'." He prayed that Scott didn't ask why, because he sure as hell didn't feel like explaining, and he didn't even know all of the details. It was about that time to be heading down, and sure enough Scott would have called them if they hadn't showed up.

Silence lingered in the air for a few awkward moments before Scott decided to speak up. "Right…" Not knowing what more to say, he broke the connection.

"Cher…" Remy turned his head to look over at Logan, a slight frown tugging at the corners of his lips. "What do y' mean we ain't goin' down dis mornin'?" The training sessions were always something that he looked forward to, especially these last few days. It helped to burn off any stress or frustration he felt; there was something about it that made him feel so alive--being able to use his powers and show what he was truly made of. Least to say, he hated to feel completely useless. He always needed to be up and about, and with the way things were going, Logan was going to keep him cooped up here because of what happened in the bathroom.

Logan stood up, disappearing into the bathroom for a brief moment before coming back with the first aid kit. His of course, was fully equipped with everything they needed, because he had no use for any of this stuff. Sometimes the healing factor really came in handy, as much as he hated to admit. Sitting it atop the dresser, he opened it and rummaged around for some gauze. "Just as I said. We're not goin' down."

Remy's expression darkened slightly. "I said I was fine."

"That bump on yer head tells me otherwise---,"

"_I'm fine!" _

Logan's movements froze, fingers lingering on some antibiotic gel, having about to take it out of the first aid kit. A smirk crossed his lips, not knowing where the sudden attitude came from, nor how to handle it. He felt like he was talking to a child that refused to listen to their parents. He turned when he heard the squeaks of the springs in the bed, indicating Remy had gotten up. Sure enough, he now saw the boy walking over to the closet, pulling out his X-Men uniform. It was mandatory they dress this way for each session; a stupid rule courtesy of Scott. He slipped on the tight black pants, the dark shirt, as well as the armor that went over it, his boots, and then snatched his trench coat roughly down from its hanger. Shrugging into it, he left the room without a word and without one more look over at his companion.

* * *

"Gambit, don't you think that jumping from level three to level nine is a bit much, even for you?"

Remy smirked from where he stood, in the middle of the Danger Room floor, the rest of the X-Men scattered around him. "Non. Level t'ree is no challenge for Gambit. Gambit want a real workout." He idly shuffled his cards, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The other X-Men were doubtful that Remy would be able to survive more than a few minutes at level nine, the highest level allowed in the Danger Room---even with their help. Logan narrowed his eyes behind his mask, claws extracted, knowing what was to come---Remy was really asking for an ass-whooping. And not just from _him. _

Scott sighed through the microphone, leaning forward in his chair up in the control room. "Alright. But if any of you want it to stop, just tell me and I will end the session." His hand hesitantly moved over to the lever, slowly cranking it up towards level nine.

The entire atmosphere of the Danger Room morphed into a more suitable fighting environment; a wide, rocky, open space. The sky was dark, and lava flowed slowly around them, kicking up the temperature in the room to an uncomfortable intensity. Remy slipped his cards back into his jacket pocket, looking around for any sign of an enemy, but then whipped around when he felt a far more powerful presence nearby. A computer simulated Apocalypse, Omega Red, Mr. Sinister, and Juggernaut emerged from the darkness, a wicked grin on each of their faces. It was now extremely evident that Remy was in way over his head. Trying to defeat one of them in the real world was a challenge enough, but taking on all four of them at once was suicide.

Remy's eyes narrowed at the sight of Mr. Sinister, making it very clear which one he was going to go after first. He sprinted towards him before leaping up into the air, landing behind him, only to throw a few charged cards at his back. They successfully ripped through his skin, but the wounds healed up within seconds of receiving them. Mr. Sinister laughed dryly, whipping around, delivering a punch to the side of Remy's face, making him stumble backwards as a result.

Wolverine bared his fangs, a deep growl rumbling in the back of his throat. He decided it would be no use to just attack one enemy at one time, figuring to go with the smarter move and have a couple attack each of them so that each individual enemy was distracted. Charging forward, Wolverine extending his arms, then slashing one right across Juggernaut's stomach, it not giving any damage. As he swung to give another, Juggernaut grabbed his wrist tightly, lifting him up into the air and throwing him almost effortlessly, despite how much he weighed. Then again, to Juggernaut, 280 pounds was feather-light.

Remy watched as Wolverine hit the ground with a loud thud, his own anger gradually bubbling up to the surface. All of the other X-Men seemed to be most focused on Apocalypse, being as how he was the most powerful in the real world…but they were all extremely powerful in the simulation. Because here, they had no limits. They couldn't retreat. They wouldn't back down.

They wouldn't lose.

Remy leapt off to the side, managing to avoid another punch from Mr. Sinister, but while he did that, Omega Red let this thick metal tentacles seep out from under the skin of his wrists, only for one to wrap around Remy's neck, a strangled cry emitting from his throat. His eyes clenched shut as he felt his air passage gradually close up, more and more pressure being applied to the base of his neck. His hands went up, gripping the metal as tightly as he could manage, trying to pry it off, but to no surprise---he didn't succeed.

Tears welled in his eyes as a breath was now impossible to obtain. He was starting to panic. The feeling of drowning overwhelmed him---something he had to experience days prior. But now, he actually was able to do something about this situation, whereas he was completely rendered useless before. He could get himself out of this. He could defeat them.

He wouldn't lose.

A soft pink glow emitted from Remy's hands, only to spread down the tentacles, to Omega Red's entire body. Within seconds, the pink hue had changed to a dark orange, Remy's eyes taking on the same color. Now, Omega Red was the one in a frenzy. No matter how hard he tried, he could not release him. _"You are foolish to think that you stood a chance."_

With those words just meeting each of the enemies ears, Remy released the charge, and a loud explosion shook the Danger Room like an earthquake. Dark smoke clouded their vision, and intense heat rolled over their bodies. Scott stood up from his chair and turned off the simulation completely; the smoke cleared almost instantly, allowing the X-men to see the damage of what Remy had done. The steel walls were riddled with dents, some of the panels having even fell off. The floor was cracked every which way possible. The ceiling was caved in slightly, looking as if it could collapse at any given moment. All the X-Men lay on the floor, weakly getting up and looking over at Remy, who stood in the middle of the room, seemingly unphased by everything that just went on around him.

"Is everyone alright?" Scott's voice rang through the speakers along the walls of the Danger Room, surprised that they were still functional. Everyone was in sheer awe of what had just occurred. Remy's powers had never been that strong…

That out of control.

Wolverine stood up, proceeding to walk over to his lover. "Remy..?"

Remy didn't respond at first, instead, making a move to leave. "I…I don' feel good…"

With that, Remy departed from the Danger Room, everyone's eyes following him on the way out.

And Logan didn't miss the tears in his eyes.

**-End of Chapter One- **

**Author's Notes:** I cannot believe how long it has taken me to update this story. I sincerely apologize for the long wait. Yes, three or four months is an incredibly long wait. I sure do hope I don't wait this long to update again, otherwise I will never get this story done. I have eighteen chapters outlined, and if I did a chapter every three months, the story wouldn't be finished for another…few years or so. XD And as a closing note I would like to thank one of my best friends Cindy for encouraging me to write this. I literally wrote to her over instant messenger about what is going to happen in each and every chapter. She is a Logan/Remy fanatic just as I am, which is great. So thank you Cindy for pushing me to get this done! This chapter is dedicated to you. Reviews, positive ones, are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I will go ahead and say Mature just to be safe, but I really cannot think of anything other than some language that might appear in this chapter.

**Author's Notes: **I haven't updated in over four months and that is extremely depressing to me. Recently, I have been thinking about how back then (and by back then, I mean a little over a year ago), I used to write every day and post things every couple days or so. Now, it is becoming a monthly thing and that is very upsetting. I'm sure everyone goes through these funks where they just don't feel like writing and eventually get back into it.

Oh well. I know right now I am doing my best to update as quickly as possible. I've been working on a oneshot, and I wrote a fairly decent amount so far, but there is no telling when it will be finished. I am more focused on updating stories that require chapters, or starting new one altogether, rather than oneshots. I suppose now I should start talking about this chapter a little bit. XD I guess this is going to be kind of a turning point in the story-introducing the Phoenix and whatnot. At this rate, it is going to take me forever to finish this story. I have roughly seventeen chapters outlined so far, and I am not finished. This is chapter two…and I can assure everyone a lot of stuff is going to happen. If you've seen the old X-Men television show with these episodes about the Phoenix and the Hellfire Club, you know exactly all the drama that is in it. I'm going to recreate all of that as best as I can with Gambit, rather than Jean. But it isn't until chapter five that I start going off the events in the episodes. And again, Phoenix will have dialogue. Speaks in Remy's voice. Thank you to everyone who reviewed (or read) this story! I really hope to keep receiving some positive feedback! No flames please! Thank you! Enjoy.

**Dark Gambit - Chapter Two **

**

* * *

**

If Remy seriously thought that Logan was going to allow him to go upstairs in that emotionally and physically unstable state, he was sadly mistaken. It was already known throughout the Institute that Remy had been far from normal ever since they rescued him at sea. Parting from the Danger Room, Logan impatiently waited for the elevator to take him back to the ground floor. Remy had been too quick and closed the elevator doors before he could catch up and join him. The other X-Men knew not to follow. Even if they did, Logan would advise (and not kindly) for them to stay back and let him handle the situation. He'd like to think that he could take care of Remy on his own.

Mere seconds after the elevator came to a stop, Logan rushed up the long flight of stairs to his bedroom, intent on finding out just what was wrong with his lover. Pushing open the door, Logan stepped inside and was positively frightened at what he saw. Remy was curled up on the disheveled bed, tears streaming down his pain-stricken face, fists gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white. Soft whines of agony and occasional curses in French spilled from his lips. "Remy..?" Logan tried not to sound as concerned as he was because that would only give Remy a reason to worry even more. A hand went up and felt Remy's forehead. Through a thin sheen of sweat, he could feel that the boy was burning up. Even though Logan was fortunate enough to never have to experience what it's like to get sick, he knew that was an obvious symptom of a fever. A high one at that.

"C'mon, kid, we're takin' ya down to Hank." His insistence to do that very thing was impenitently denied each and every time by the suffering mutant. Logan just wished he hadn't waited until things started to get worse before he decided to go and do something about it.

Remy shifted when Logan attempted to pick him up. "N-Non, S'il tu plait! Remy fine."

Logan however, wasn't going to take that as an answer. He'd heard it before, and he was sure as hell shocked Remy could say it now. It was clear Remy was in extreme pain, but refused to seek medical attention. "That claim wouldn't hold up in court, darlin'." Hoisting the Cajun up into strong arms, Logan quickly departed from the bedroom. Remy's intense body heat radiated through his clothing right onto Logan's skin. 'Christ, it's getting worse by the second!' He thought, wincing slightly. There was no way this was normal. He wished he had an explanation. But there was none. None that he could think of.

Remy growled through clenched teeth. "I told y' I was fine, Logan, now let m' go!"

"And I'm telling ya yer full o' shit." Logan retorted. If Remy wanted to play this way, he was more than prepared. No more of this 'I'm fine' babble bullshit; he was going to the Med Lab. He was tired of him acting like he was some snot-nosed teenager. Just who does he think he is? Mouthing off to Wolverine? You'd have to be sick. "What's goin' on with ya, Remy? I know there's somethin' yer not-!"

"_Let me go!" _

Before Logan could demand an answer, he was thrown thirty feet to the end of the hallway, hitting the wall with a loud thud. His clothes were burnt to ashes, his shirt threatening to fall from his shoulders altogether. Remy's normal powers and strength weren't capable of doing what he'd just done. Remy gasped from where he stood, immediately rushing over to Logan, kneeling down beside him. "I-I'm sorry, cher!" he attempted to help him up. "I'm so sorry." The burns that were riddled over Logan's skin slowly began to heal. Did he just do that? What was happening to him?

Logan stared at him, believing that now Remy was more than convinced something was wrong. "Cher, y' gotta help me, please! I-I don't know what's goin' on wid me! Help me! I don' wanna feel like dis anymo'!" The boy rambled, tears welling in his eyes.

The feral mutant nodded and took Remy by the hand, leading the way down to the Medical Lab, where Hank was sitting at a computer. Taking in both of their appearances, Hank blinked and removed his glasses. "My stars and garters, what in the world-,"

"That's not important. Remy's burnin' up and it's only getting worse. His powers are completely out of control." Logan explained, watching as Hank ushered the younger man over to a bed.

"Now, my friend, I am going to hook you up on an IV. I'm thinking his current behavior could be due to dehydration from our Training Session earlier this morning." Hank carefully and with extreme precision stuck the needle in Remy's forearm. Soon after, Hank took into account what Logan said about a potential fever. Hooking up another device to Remy's body, he looked over at the monitor and his eyes widened. Surely Logan wasn't kidding when he assumed a fever. "His body temperature is at 120, and steadily rising..! I-I don't know how to explain this, but this isn't your ordinary sickness, Logan. I feel there is much more to it than even I can determine!"

Logan growled. "Well then get the Professor down here, now!"

"I was just about to do that, but first let me go ahead and give him a drug in hopes of reducing his body temperature." Just as Hank was to go and retrieve the medication, a laugh caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"_Don't bother. It won't work."_

In that instant, Logan and Hank found themselves being hurled at the steel wall. Upon impact, both of them elected a groan of pain before collapsing to the floor. A powerful wave of heat engulfed their bodies and they had to shield their eyes from the intense brightness coming from the corner of the room. The readings on the monitor at Remy's bedside were going crazy. His body temperature exceeded three thousand degrees. At that temperature, his body would have done more than disintegrate, but his skin wasn't marred in the least. He looked normal-except for his eyes, which were a sharp gold. Flames wrapped almost transparently over his body, like they were feeding off the energy radiating from him.

The sheets on the bed and the mattress itself were now nothing but ashes scattered on the floor. All of the machines and devices in the room exploded from the overload of power coursing through their circuit boards. By the time the heat noticeably died down, everything in the Med Lab was destroyed. It looked like it just went through the same episode as the Danger Room did.

Remy lay motionless on the floor, clothes completely intact and looking more at peace than he had been this entire morning. Logan grunted lightly in pain as he stood, limping over to Remy's side. He knelt down, a hand brushing some of the ashes from Remy's face. "God Damnit," He cursed angrily, holding the boy close to his chest. "If I knew what the hell was wrong, I'd be able to help ya." This was unlike anything he'd ever seen-or most mutants had ever seen before.

"_Logan, Hank," _Professor Xavier called through the mind link. "Are you two alright? Is Remy alright?"

"We're fine." Hank said aloud, but the Professor could hear. "As for Remy, I am not entirely sure."

"I'm afraid to say that my worst fears have been confirmed." Xavier sighed through the link and looked at the other X-Men gathered around him. "Come to the War Room and I will explain everything further. There is no time to waste. Every single moment is crucial."

**-End of Chapter Two- **

**Author's Notes: **Well, I guess it is easy to see that this chapter isn't nearly as long as the one before it. I am just happy I managed to get it done. Yes, there will be chapters that are exceptionally long, and others that are short, sweet, and to the point. This would be one of those chapters. This took maybe an hour to an hour and a half total to write. I just need to start writing more and more in a day and I will gradually get out of this stupid funk I am in. I watched X-Men Evolution earlier and this chapter was written now. I realized what it was that I was lacking. Inspiration. Now, I think I might just have it back for the time being. Remember, positive feedback is much appreciated. Thanks for putting up with me and my late updates.


End file.
